livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
353:1 -- Charting the River's Path
Marillith is looking for fellow adventurers to further chart the river's path. Possibly finding the source of contamination (which keeps being forgotten about), or just whatever interesting we come across in good old fashioned adventuring style. Marillith's(?) Report We headed down river but ran into difficulties and we were ambushed by crocodiles. Our barge was smashed to bits in the process. We continued to the “Friendly Lizardfolk Village” where we stayed for a short time. The chief would in the future ‘appreciate’ gifts from adventurers passing through who wish to stay. We continued onwards and ended up taking a side branch of the river where we encountered a carnivorous tree. Mowakana died in the battle. Marillith had to ask for the aid of the river spirits to put out the forest fire started by Magpie’s attacks, she is now bound to help eliminate the poison in the river. Magpie's Report Through the Eyes of the Snake: Magpie comes into town looking decidedly down in the mouth. He throws money about almost recklessly in order to throw a memorial party for Mowakana. It is a grand party with an open invitation to celebrate the life of Mowakana. (Players may choose whether or not they wish to have attended). All those in attendance hear Magpie's tale. "I've travelled the White River many times it seems, but this season, fortune seemed to be against us from the moment we set off. We sought to finally remedy the poisonous nature of the river, or at the very least discover the source, but we were doomed to failure. We somehow ran aground and were set upon by giant crocodiles. I leapt to shore, except it wasn't quite shore, and I was sucked down into the mud. Marillith became an immense river serpent and knocked the others into the water, smashing our barge (my apologies Ducky). I incinerated one crocodile edging towards me and heard a lot of splashing. Apparently Gwendolyn was drowning. I didn't know it at the time but Mowakana had somehow mimicked Marillith's giant serpent form to help out and after they had dispatched the crocs, came to my aid. Thinking it was Marillith gone savage, I threw a bottle of sleep poison down the enormous gullet. The giant snake swallowed me and the poison and fell asleep as we sank to the bottom of the river bed. I found out that I was actually inside Mowakana when Marillith bit him, releasing the spell with him vomiting me out as he transformed back. We very narrowly avoided a sticky end for the two of us. Sick, starved and boatless, we arrived at Mowakana's village to a half-hearted welcome and recovered as best we could before setting off further down the river on Marillith's back. We made camp but were awoken suddenly by vines descending from a nearby tree. It grabbed all of us as Marillith became an elephant and then a rock golem in an attempt to pummel it, Gwendolyn swung her sword ineffectually, Mowakana summoned a hell hound and I set the forest ablaze. The tree had strange fruits that looked like the heads of monkeys but bit us savagely. It was one of these that took Mowakana's life, quite suddenly. After putting out the fire I had started by causing the river to flood, I gathered Mowakana's body and we headed back to Whitmouth. We had gained nothing but scars and lost a true friend." Magpie looks as though there is more he wishes to say, but he is not sure how. There is silence for a time. "Furthermore, I would like to submit myself to the care of the Lumos group, for I fear that I have been tainted by the shadows. I had thought that the Shadow lord might have been a possible ally in our war against the Serpent men, but I was wrong. He is not nearly as great as he thinks." After this, Magpie allows himself to be taken away. Category:Actual Play